Preocupações ::Cap 6 Online!::
by Makkou Kitsune
Summary: //Naruto x Sakura\\ Em meio ao amor e o ódio, a coragem e o medo... Para estas pessoas, o que restará?
1. Cap I: O Sonho

Uma observação!

"Fala"

(Pensamento)

((comentário estúpido))

NOTA: ISTO É UM NARUSAKU, NÃO UM SASUSAKU!

**Capítulo 1 – O Sonho**

Sasuke estava andando apressadamente pela rua, olhava friamente para o chão, no rosto uma expressão entre nojo e ódio.

Seguia por um caminho aparentemente conhecido, para um lugar que, no fundo, ele sabia onde ficava. Mas ia sem ter consciência de seu destino, porque estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Em um certo ponto, a calçada se estreitava, de modo que só se passava uma pessoa de cada vez, e a rua era movimentada, agitada. Sasuke observou algumas pessoas vindo na direção contrária, e calculou que certamente teria que ceder espaço a elas, indo pelo meio da rua. Fez isso, quando observou a rua sem nenhum carro.

Então quando a calçada ficou vazia, tornou à sua direção, mas assim que o fez, ouviu um barulho de carro acelerando. Podia sentir a energia dele, no mesmo ritmo do pulsar de seu coração, cada vez mais rápido. Então houve uma batida. Sasuke sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça. Ela sangrava. Ele estava jogado no chão, a 10 metros de um carro. Dele, desceu um colega da sua aula, sabia disso pelas roupas que ele vestia, mas a sua visão se tornava embaçada e não houve tempo de identifica-lo. Só ouviu sua voz quando sentiu-o se aproximar e falar:

"Ah, não! Sasuke! Me desculpe, eu acabei dormindo no volante. Você está bem? Sasuke?? Sasuke!! Sasuke!!!"

"**SASUKEEE!!!!"**

Sakura acordou de um salto, sentando-se na cama. O que havia acontecido? Tinha

sonhado com Sasuke sendo atropelado? Porque isso?

Ela saiu da cama, desceu as escadas do quarto e foi até o banheiro. Jogou água no rosto, até ficar bem acordada. Em seguida, passou pela cozinha, para tomar um copo d'água. Sentou-se na mesa e fitou a janela, pensando em Sasuke. (Eu sempre tive sonhos com Sasuke-kun, mas todos foram românticos... Não esperava um pesadelo). Ainda era noite, então resolveu ir se deitar novamente.

Mas de nada adiantou insistir na cama. A preocupação de que aquele sonho pudesse se concretizar, fez com que Sakura não conseguisse dormir pelo resto da madrugada.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Era uma bela manhã no colégio Toiyoto, e as aulas começavam neste dia. O sol estava muito forte, e os uniformes das colegiais eram cada vez mais curtos ((ooopa! Olha o fetiche xD)). Os grupinhos de amigos se reuniam, os novatos escolhiam onde ficar, namorados de beijavam antes que o sinal soasse. Um desses casais, era o mais popular do colégio. Sasuke e Sakura estavam abraçados, sentados embaixo de uma grande figueira, na frente do portão de entrada. Trocavam o carinho que não puderam trocar nos dois meses e meio de férias que tiveram.

"Sasuke-kun... Eu morri de saudades..." – dizia Sakura entre um beijo e outro.

"Sakura... Eu..."

Antes de a frase terminar, soava o sinal do colégio, avisando que as aulas começavam. Eles dois se levantaram, deram-se um último beijo e seguiram para a entrada da sala do 1° ano. Os alunos estavam entrando em fila, e alguns engraçadinhos entravam em duplas, necessitando de alguém atrás para empurra-los para dentro. Sakura foi a última a entrar.

Lá dentro era uma barulheira. Nas carteiras, estavam todos organizados do melhor jeito, com os amigos por perto para conversar e colar nas provas. Quando o diretor Jiraya entrou na sala, perpetuou um incrível silêncio. Ele se pronunciou:

"Bem vindos de volta às aulas! Tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer. Como são muitos os alunos do Ensino Médio, este ano haverá uma divisão em três turmas, vinte em cada uma. No painel à frente do meu escritório, vocês encontrarão a formação de cada turma."

Todos seguiram em direção ao escritório do diretor, e pararam, amontoados, à sua frente, na tentativa ver em que turmas ficariam. Depois que metade da multidão foi embora, Sakura se sentiu mais segura para ver em que turma ficaria. Ela viu duas palavras, dois nomes pelos quais procurava, mas muito separados um do outro.

TURMA A

Haruno Sakura;

TURMA C

Uchiha Sasuke;

((beeem feito D))

Para ela foi como um baque. Nas primeiras semanas, as aulas sem seu namorado foram horríveis, tediosas, sem graça. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ia se sentindo mais livre do pesado ciúme de Sasuke. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha mais tempo para conversar com as amigas, e para prestar atenção às aulas.

Mas Sakura havia notado algo estranho. No outro canto da sala, havia um novato, de cabelos louros e sempre vestindo roupas com algo laranja. Ele, sempre que podia, virava para trás e, discretamente ((não tão discretamente assim...)), ficava a admirar Sakura, por um minuto, dois, cinco... Fazia isso cada vez mais. Sakura estava com Sasuke, não queria mais ninguém entre eles, e, menos ainda, se interessava pelo garoto loiro.

Nos recreios, ela costumava ficar com Sasuke ou conversar com Hinata, sua grande amiga. Hoje, porém, teria de ficar estudando na biblioteca, porque haveria uma prova de geografia ((¬¬')) logo depois. Ficou estudando uns dez minutos, alheia ao que acontecia no lugar, mas depois ficou mais difícil, porque muita gente entrou. Foi nesse instante que ela percebeu o loiro olhando-a novamente, e estampado em seu rosto, um sorriso apaixonado. (Mas o que ele quer afinal?! Vou puxar papo e tentar descobrir)

Dirigiu-se até a mesa da bibliotecária, sentindo os olhos dele a seguindo. Mostrou-a um livro qualquer para que assinasse e pudesse ficar com ele por 15 dias. Enquanto a bibliotecária ((Shizune)) procurava sua ficha, foi até o loiro, que estava numa mesa muito perto dali, estudando junto a Kiba e Shikamaru ((que já dormia)).

"Olá! Você é novo no colégio, não é?" – interrogou Sakura – Deixe me apresentar, eu sou Haruno Sakura.

"Oi... Eu sou Uzumaki... Naruto..." – Naruto disse, abrindo um grande sorriso – Então, somos da mesma turma, certo? Porque não estuda com a gente? – puxou uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

"Ah, obrigada."

Pelo resto do recreio, ficaram estudando, Naruto sempre a admirar Sakura, até

quando falava com Kiba. Isso a incomodava muito, porque não conseguia estudar enquanto aqueles olhos azuis lhe eram fixos. Ao mesmo tempo em que o achava bonitinho, e apaixonado de um jeito até meigo, ele era irritante, diferente dos outros. Terminou por não conseguir estudar quase nada.

Se não houvesse revisado a matéria em casa pelo menos três vezes, não teria ido bem. Até durante a prova, Naruto observava-a, a cada cinco minutos, furtivamente, como que para não ser taxado como 'colador'. Sakura teve de usar todo o seu poder de concentração nesta prova. Geografia já não era seu forte, com mais para incomodar então!

No resto daquele dia, não pensou mais no garoto. Ficou com Sasuke, e não contou-lhe o sonho, temendo a sua preocupação. O peso do medo do sonho ficou todo sobre as costas de Sakura, que não pode fazer mais nada, a não ser passar aquela noite em claro.

**Cap.: 1 - O Sonho – Fim **


	2. Cap II: Namorados

**[NaruSaku Capítulo 2 – Namorados**

No dia seguinte, Sakura passou a aula com muito sono. Para sua sorte, não havia nenhuma prova marcada neste dia. O sonho ainda vinha em flashes, impedia de esquecer. Sentia o momento da batida como se fosse nela. O coração dela também parava, junto ao de Sasuke. Mas outra coisa mantinha-a distraída. Naruto tentava ficar o mais próximo dela, em geral pegando a carteira ao seu lado. (Mas que saco... Me deixe em paz ¬¬). Ela o ignorava o máximo que podia.

Naquele dia, a turma C tinha ido embora mais cedo, e, com ela, Sasuke. Sakura seguia seu caminho para casa, ao lado de Hinata. Estavam tendo uma animada conversa sobre garotos.

"E então, Hinata, só eu falei até agora". – ela resolveu concluir de um jeito romântico – de quem você está gostando?

"Ah, bem..." – ficou muito encabulada e vermelha – "aquele garoto... Loiro... Na-Naruto..."

"O que?! O NARUTO ?!" – Sakura sentiu-se estranha por ter ficado tão espantada. Hinata e Naruto não combinavam. – "O que você viu nele?"

"Ele é tão... tão... tão..." – e perdeu as palavras. Viu que Sakura olhava para trás.

"HEY, HEY! ESTÃO FALANDO DE MIM?"

Naruto estava longe, mas corria como uma bala, e chegou ao lado de Sakura em poucos segundos.

"Sobre o que falavam ?" – olhava fixamente para Sakura.

"Não é nada ¬¬' O que você está fazendo aqui?" (Aquele maldito olhar denovo...) – era melhor não falar nada do assunto a qualquer garoto. Seria como trair a confiança de sua melhor amiga.

"Bem, este é o caminho para a minha casa" – e fez questão de explicar detalhadamente por onde seguia sempre – "Então vou acompanha-las ."

"Na... Naruto-kun..." ((fazendo aquela coisa com as mãos xD))

"Há, você é Hyuuga Hinata, não é? Ouvi Kiba falar muito de você!"

"O.O K-Kiba-kun ? – ela não esperava por essa."

"Sim, sim" – o loiro reforçou – "Mas, mudando de assunto, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando mesmo?" – ainda olhava apaixonadamente para Sakura, como se quisesse abraça-la.

"Baka ¬¬' Já disse que não conto!" – Sakura replicou.

"Aaaah, por favor, conta!"

Ela apenas deu-lhe um empurrão de ombro que nem mesmo Hinata perceberia. Naruto caiu na beirada da calçada, espalhafatoso.

"Eeeei, porque isso, Sakura-chan?"

"Grrr ¬¬"

Ela correu para casa, cansada daquele garoto.

Naruto ficou ali, sentado no chão, observando Sakura correr e entrar numa casa, enquanto Hinata o ajudava a levantar. Então eram vizinhos.

Pelo resto do dia, ficou pensando em Sakura. O que ela estava fazendo? O que ela estava fazendo? Não consegui pensar em outra coisa. A todo instante voltava a sentir o seu perfume, passando pelas narinas, a sua linda voz chegando aos tímpanos como música. Ele havia se transformado num bobo. Até estava indo pior do que antes nos estudos. Sempre passava de ano 'alí', na média em todas as matérias. Seu boletim este trimestre com certeza seria alvo das mais cruéis piadas.

(Vou me concentrar em estudar... Metemática-chan... Ops!). Quanto mais tentava, pior se saia. Não sabia a matéria. Não tinha anotado nada em nenhum caderno. E já se iam dois meses de aula.

"Que maldição é essa, meu deus..."

Sakura conseguira dormir. O fato é que estava tão cansada que mesmo a

maior das preocupações não manteria as pálpebras abertas, por nem mais um instante. Esquecia-se do sonho. Só lhe vinha à cabeça uma coisa: Naruto. Belos olhos azuis. Lindos cabelos louros. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Queria estar com ele, e ao mesmo tempo queria espanca-lo. (Não, você não pode... O que Hinata iria pensar se amasse ou odiasse Naruto? Eu não gosto dele. Eu não o odeio. Eu simplesmente não simpatizo). E dormiu.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

E vinha mais uma manhã. Sakura se encontrou com Sasuke, quinze minutos antes de as aulas começarem. Não pode se conter, e agarrou-o. Estava morta de saudades.

"Sasuke-kun, eu te amo..." – se abraçava firmemente a ele.

"Sakura, eu também... te amo" – e beijou-a em seguida. Apertava-a contra seu corpo com um forte abraço. Mas não sentia sua falta. Estava ali mais por um compromisso. (Ela não está mais como antes...)

Chorava no ombro do namorado, como se estivesse perdendo-o. Assim

ficaram por muitos minutos, se consolando mentalmente.

Dois minutos antes da aula, foi ao banheiro passar um pouco de maquiagem. Estava horrível com aquela expressão chorosa. Haruno Sakura não chora. Mas, enquanto fazia isso, à frente do grande espelho, não se via. Só Naruto. Ao seu lado, Sasuke. Porque ela chorou tanto afinal? Só saudade? Ou um silencioso pedido de desculpa, por pensar tanto em Naruto? (Isso não faz sentido. Eu não sinto nada perto dele. Nem mesmo um aperto no coração...). Concluiu e se forçou a acreditar que estava apenas intrigada com aquela personalidade infantil e estúpida.

Depois de sair do banheiro, foi até a sala de sua turma, sentou numa carteira bem longe de Naruto ((e por sorte perto de Temari, que era amiga)). O sinal soou logo em seguida. Inevitavelmente, olhou para as classes mais da frente e viu Naruto a conversar com Kiba e Neji. Estava vestido numa combinação de preto e laranja. Seu sorriso era muito alegre e bonito. Ele virou-se e olhou rapidamente para Sakura, que não teve tempo de desviar o olhar. Só quando Temari a chamou para conversar, é que percebeu que estava sorrindo enquanto olhava Naruto. Desfez o sorriso e disfarçou.

E mais um recreio chegava. Sasuke estava alheio, mas conversando com Gaara, e olhavam para uma garota ou outra de vez em quando, com um sorriso malicioso de arrancar pedaço ((xDD)). Isso fez Sakura se sentir traída, e teve um pouco de repulsa do namorado, naquele momento.

Caminhou até Sasuke a passos largos, notavelmente irritada.

"Sasuke, amor!" – disse, enxotando Gaara para longe do banco.

"Oh, Sakura" – automaticamente, mudando a expressão para um sorriso amável.

"O que vocês dois estavam conversando?" – ela perguntou, com uma cara de desconfiada.

"Estávamos discutindo nossos objetivos, para depois do Ensino Médio."

"Hum..." – (Então aquele olhar para a Ino se referia ao futuro, hein... ¬¬).

E o tempo passou. Com ele, veio o final da aula. Hoje Sakura e Sasuke

voltariam para casa juntos. A casa dele ficava a cerca de cinco quadras da dela. Estavam andando, mas não tinham oquê falar. A verdade é que também não combinavam muito. Talvez o que sentissem fosse, vergonhosamente, apenas carnal.

Para sua surpresa, Naruto esperava-a em frente a sua casa. Mesmo quando o casal se aproximava, ele parecia não ver Sasuke a sua frente. Só Sakura. (Ah não, o que Sasuke-kun vai pensar disso?).

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan " - cumprimentou energicamente.

"Sakura, quem é esse!" – Sasuke mais exclamou do que perguntou.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun este é Naruto-Baka, Naruto-kun, este é Sasuke-Baka..." – e só depois de terminar a frase é que notou que os confundiu. Podia ver a ira queimar nos olhos vermelhos de Sasuke – "Ops, Sasuke-kun, me desculp..."

"Eu entendi, Sakura" – ele disse, num tom muito frio, direcionando toda a sua fúria num único e amedrontador olhar na direção do loiro.

"Sasuke, hein, o que você faz com a Sakura? É amigo dela?"

"Naruto... Sasuke-kun é meu namorado..." – ela disse, e, nesse momento, sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos invadindo o coração. Muita pena. Muita raiva. Muita dúvida.

"Co-como assim? Sakura-chan, não me disse que tinha namorado!

"Eu não te devo satisfações, BAKA!" – ela falou fingindo raiva. Mas não era bem isso que sentia. Empurrou Naruto para o lado e tascou um beijo em Sasuke ((e que beijo!)). Em seguida, entrou em casa, batendo a porte, sem antes dizer, docentemente:

"Tchau, Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram ali fora. Agora travavam uma luta mental, e o

mínimo movimento de um músculo decidiria quem vence e quem perde. O loiro estava fraco e triste. Foi embora, deixando Sasuke ali, sozinho, com seu maldito ar de superioridade.

Aquela tarde fora vazia e triste. Ele não esquecia do momento em que vira Sakura e Sasuke se beijando, com todo aquele amor, aquele sentimento quase que selvagem de amor. Os dias se passavam lentos e sofridos para ele, desde que entrara no colégio Toyioto. As noites eram mal dormidas, o rosto estava sempre frio, o resto do corpo tão quente que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Só se revirava na cama. Não chorava. Todo os pingos desciam por dentro e iam apertando o coração, e não havia mais espaço para o seu. Era uma dor abstrata. Doía como uma pontada bem em cheio no coração. Só iria sarar quando visse Sakura na aula.

Sakura estava estranhamente bem. Não tinha sentimentos no momento. Estava com Sasuke e era isso. Só isso. Naruto era um pentelho. (Quem ele pensa que é para querer saber da minha vida? Meu namorado? Meu amigo? É só uma praga! Amanhã ele me paga!)

**[Cap.: 2 - Namorados - Fim**

_Meriyasu e Miiih-chan, muito obrigado pelos Reviews! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic, e espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos. Obrigado._


	3. Cap III: A Bicicleta

**[NaruSaku Capítulo 3 – A Bicicleta**

E passou o fim de semana. Era uma ensolarada segunda-feira, que dava início ao segundo trimestre das aulas do colégio Toyioto. Nas três turmas dos 1º ano, se comentava muito a aproximação de uma festa, o aniversário de Hinata. Ia ser na sexta-feira. Os aniversários de Hinata, apesar de ser a contra gosto dela, eram sempre muito 'quentes'. Este ano não ia ser diferente. O clima nas três salas de aula era picante, os olhares corriam em todas as direções, maliciosos ou românticos. Há dois anos, Sakura e Sasuke iam juntos à festa e não desgrudavam. Mas Sasuke ainda não a convidara. Estava demorando.

A aula começava com biologia, e muita matéria nova. O tempo passava devagar, tedioso e inconstante. Naruto não estava na aula. No recreio, Hinata perguntou a Sakura:

"O que será que aconteceu com Naruto-kun?"

"Espero que tenha morrido."

"O que?"

"Nada... Nada não."

Sasuke parecia não estar mais interessado nela. Nem se falaram hoje. Ela não sentia

sua falta. Sentia por dentro só um vazio. Uma falta de motivo para estar ali. (O que é isto, afinal?). Era como estar incompleta.

Naruto não apareceu naquela aula. Hinata conseguira se concentrar nos estudos, mas parecia menos feliz. Sakura ficava com pena da amiga, e isso não lhe diminuía a raiva do garoto loiro. Olhos azuis. Uma linda voz. Um lindo sorriso. Alto... (O QUE É ISSO!! O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?!). Ela olhou para Hinata pelo canto dos olhos, e desejou que ela a perdoasse.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto estava esperando Sakura na frente de sua casa. Ele precisava falar com ela. Já não agüentava mais segurar tudo o que sentia.

"_Sakura-chan, eu te amo..."_

"_Oh Naruto-kun, eu... Também te amo!"_

"Naruto? Naruto!? NARUTOO!"

Ele de repente foi acordado de seu sonho romântico. Ficara ali por quase uma hora,

imaginando o momento em que iria se declarar a Sakura. Como seria sua resposta?

Não houve mais tempo para pensar. A sua frente, jazia uma linda menina, de olhos verdes perolados, lindos e macios cabelos... Era Sakura. Em seu rosto estava estampada uma mistura de irritação e confusão.

"Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui?" – ela perguntou, intrigada.

"Sakura-chan! Eu preciso falar com você..." – e, nesse momento, percebeu outra presença ao lado dela. Era Sasuke – "... a sos."

"Humpf, eu sou o namorado dela, nós não temos segredos" – disse o garoto de cabelos negros, como sempre com aspecto de superioridade e realçando a palavra '_namorado'_...

"Sasuke-kun, deixe que eu me resolvo com este baka. Nos vemos depois" – e beijou-lhe os lábios, e percebendo que ele mal vira ou lhe ouvira. Estava realmente irado.

"Eu vou..." – e deu alguns passos em direção a sua casa. Então parou, mas não se virou – "eu saberei se fizer algo de errado."

Isso foi o suficiente para estremecer ambos. Sakura sabia do que seu namorado era

capaz. Naruto não se importava, mas também não queria saber. Quando Sasuke se afastou, ela continuou:

"E então, Naruto, o que você quer?"

"Bem..." – as palavras não queriam vir – "Eu..."

"Vamos lá! Minha mãe está me esperando para o almoço."

"Ah, Sakura-chan" – o coração pulsava como a batida da música mais agitada que já havia ouvido. As mãos tremiam. Os pés também. O pescoço ficou imóvel. Os lábios secaram. Não sabia o que dizer, como dizer. 'E agora... Sakura-chan...'

"Naruto? – olhava como quem pergunta 'Você está se sentindo bem?'.

"EI! CUIDAAADOOO!"

Não houve tempo para pensar. Os dois trancaram a respiração. Num súbito último

movimento possível, o garoto empurrou Sakura para o lado. Ela caiu no chão. Ele foi atropelado por um ciclista. Embolotaram-se junto à bicicleta e rolaram por uma grande distância, por toda a calçada. Quando Sakura percebeu o que tinha acontecido, correu na direção dos dois caídos. O ciclista era Gaara, que já estava levantando. Despreocupado e quase alheio ao que havia acontecido a sua volta, ele olhava a bicicleta, horrorizado.

Ela estava ajoelhada na frente de Naruto. Media seu pulso. Estava aparentemente bem. Mas não acordava. 'Naruto... Meu deus, e agora?'

"Naruto, acorda! Acorda! Ai meu deus! Acorda! ACORDA!" – lhe balançava os ombros, mas não havia reação do outro. (O que eu faço? Chamo minha mãe? Chamo uma ambulância? Carrego ele até o hospital?)

"Argh... – levantava um menino de cabelos vermelhos, atrás dos dois. Ele segurava sua bicicleta ((ERA uma bicicleta)), que agora estava amassada a ponto de caber num embrulho para presente igual ao que se usa para roupas.

"Gaara? Meu deus, olhe o que você fez!" – olhou dele para Naruto.

"O que EU fiz?" – e ergueu a bicicleta até a altura dos ombros – "Olhe o que VOCÊS fizeram! Quem vai me pagar uma bicicleta nova?!"

"Aff, seu insensível! Não está vendo que machucou Naruto? Ele está desmaiado!"

"Mas ele tem conserto, a minha bicicleta NÃO!"

"Você só pode estar brincando ¬¬' Pelo menos chame uma ambulância!"

"Ta doida, garota? Esse aí tem mais é que queimar no fogo do inferno!" – e ele foi embora, irritado.

Então estavam ela e Naruto, ali. Tinha de dar um jeito. 'E se eu usar meu celular

para chamar uma ambulância?'. Sentiu-se burra por não ter pensado nisso antes. E o fez. Em vinte minutos, chegaria uma ambulância. E, quando chegou, analisaram-no por cinco minutos, antes de por ele na maca. Sakura viu Naruto se distanciar na caminhonete branca e barulhenta. Sentia uma tristeza profunda. Chorava.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Passaram-se dias sem se saber de Naruto. Sakura teve de contar a Hinata o que acontecera, porque a sua reação seria ainda pior se ele tivesse sumido sem motivo. Ainda assim, todos os recreios, lá estava ela, chorando no banheiro, sozinha. Não adiantava tentar consolar.

Sakura se sentia culpada. Afinal, se não a tivesse salvado, Naruto não estaria no hospital. (Era só eu ter dado um chute na bunda dele e ele ia me esquecer... Naruto...)

((Obs: esse capítulo ta meio curto e ruinzinho, mas o próximo vai ser ótimo, modéstia à parte ' ))

**[Cap.: 3 – A Bicicleta - Fim**

_Miiih-chan, Otacilio e Filippe - Maraba, muito obrigado pelos reviews e pelos elogios! Continuem acompanhando a fic, pessoal!_

_Peço a todos que lêem, que mandem reviews a cada capítulo, se puderem, criticando e dando idéias sempre._

_Valeu, gente._


	4. Cap IV: A Festa

**[NaruSaku Capítulo 4 – A Festa **

No colégio Toiyoto, a manhã se iniciava numa claridade branda. Chovia. Eram sete horas da manhã e os alunos mais adiantados começavam a chegar. Dentre eles, estava Sakura.

Sakura passou pelo portão de entrada, fechando o guarda-chuva. Andou pelos corredores do colégio até chegar a uma das últimas salas de aula, a do primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Entrou e sentou-se em sua carteira, pensativa(O que vai ser do dia de hoje?) Era o dia do aniversário de Hinata, e com ele, vinha sua festa, à noite. A turma certamente entraria em polvorosa, porque 'A Festa da Hinata' era sempre uma data muito esperada. Normalmente, a maioria dos casais se juntava pouco antes ou durante ela, e aí não havia quem ficasse sozinho.

Sakura ergueu-se da cadeira para ir cumprimentar Hinata, que entrava na sala cabisbaixa. Era visível sua desanimação pelo fato de Naruto não aparecer nas aulas há uma semana.

"Hey, Hinata, bom dia!" – E falou animadamente, para tentar contagiar a amiga.

"Bom dia..." – A Hyuuga respondeu, suspirando, e com a voz rouca e deprimida.

"Vamos lá, é o dia do seu aniversário, você não está feliz?"

"Bem... Sim...Não..." – Dependendo do ponto de vista, parecia indefinível.

"Eu sei porque você está mal, Hinata, mas você tem que se animar, não pode ficar assim pra sempre! Esquece um pouco o Naruto!" – Sakura logo percebeu que havia tocado no ponto fraco dela, e se arrependeu. – "Olha, faça isso por ele. Ele pode ser um baka, mas não gostaria que você ficasse assim, desanimada, neh?"

"...Tem razão." – A amiga pode concluir que ele não gostaria.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

E o sinal toca, dando inicio a mais um dia de aula. Estavam todos presentes, menos o loiro, para variar. A maioria da turma teria sentido falta do seu maior animador, se não fosse pelo fato de que era o dia em que cada um analisava cada um, procurando o melhor para ficar durante a festa.

Sakura se preocupava mais com o fato de Sasuke não ter nem mesmo tocado no assunto com ela. Resolveu concentrar-se mais na aula em si, deixando para falar com ele quando voltassem para suas casas.

Entretanto, algo dentro dela a impedia de se concentrar. Não queria saber o que era. Ou talvez não quisesse admitir para si mesma, o que tanto a incomodava. Era uma sensação diferente, algo que nunca tinha sentido. Algo que tinha que esquecer.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O tempo voou, como um pássaro atrasado que voa para o Sul quando chega o inverno. O último sinal liberava os alunos para voltarem para suas casas, agora livres por todo o fim de semana. Sakura foi correndo até a sala da Turma C, para encontrar Sasuke. Lá estava ele, e foram, um do lado do outro, no rumo de suas casas.

Sasuke parecia estar pensativo. (Sasuke-kun, vai me convidar para a festa ou não ?) Por algum motivo, ela não queria convida-lo. Algo a impedia. Uma força maior, mas que fazia parte de si mesma. (Estamos chegando perto da minha casa... É agora ou nunca!)

E foram se aproximando. Faltava uma quadra. Mais alguns passos. E andaram mais, em silêncio. Meia quadra. Mais passos; e mais; e mais; e, quando se deu por conta, faltavam dois passos para dar de cara na porta de casa. Sakura bloqueou todos os pensamentos, mandou a racionalidade embora, e, de uma vez só, falou soltando todo o ar dos pulmões.

"Sasuke-kun!" – Ele ia embora sem nem mesmo se despedir – "Hoje é o dia da festa de aniversário da Hinata. Nós, vamos juntos, não vamos?"

Por um momento, um milésimo de segundo, ele pareceu pensar no que responder, até mesmo confuso. Encobertou rapidamente com um sorriso cordial.

"Você me pegou. Na verdade, eu fiquei o caminho todo pensando em te convidar. É engraçado, mas não consegui falar."

"Então foi isso?" – e deixou-se levar pelo doce sorriso do namorado.

"Que horas eu te busco?" – foi direto, mas falou de uma forma que pareceu até romântica.

"Ah... Às nove e meia pode ser?"

"Claro. Nos vemos lá." – Sasuke tomou uma rápida iniciativa e, num piscar de olhos, já estava beijando-a, energicamente.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura estava alegre. Na verdade, até um pouco boba. Arrumou-se muito bem para a festa. (E eu até estava pensando que Sasuke-kun... Estivesse...) – "AH, ESQUEÇA ISSO, SUA BURRA!"

"Sakura, está falando sozinha?" – a mãe espiou pela porta do quarto.

"Erhm... Não é nada, mãe, esquece..."

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

O pássaro do tempo voou ainda mais rápido. Eram nove horas e vinte minutos. A garota de cabelo rosa ligou para o telefone do namorado.

"Alô? Aqui é a Sakura. O Sasuke-kun está?"

"Oh sim, a menina do cabelo rosa, não é? Vou chamá-lo."

"Okay..." – (MENINA DO CABELO ROSA? Eu sou NAMORADA do seu filho, caramba!)

Sasuke atendeu.

"Alô, Sakura?"

"Sim, sou eu, Sasuke-kun. Você pode vir me buscar?"

"Claro, já estou saindo. Tchau."

"Beij..." – (Ele desligou com um "tchau"? Que grosso!)

Mas Sakura tratou de esquecer os pequenos mal-entendidos e foi até a porta, ficando

do lado de fora para esperar ele vir.

O Uchiha chegou em pouco mais de cinco minutos, numa limusine branca ((preibói fiadamãe!)). O motorista saiu do carro, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse. E lá estava Sasuke. Vestia uma camiseta preta com detalhes em branco, de manga curta, combinando com uma calça jeans. (Lindo!) E primeira coisa que fez foi beija-lo, em seguida sentando ao seu lado.

"Vamos dançar muito essa noite, hein?"

"Haha, com certeza." – Sakura não conseguiu identificar se ele usara um tom irônico ou alegre. Animado, não era.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chegaram em dez minutos. A festa era ser num salão alugado, bem amplo. Faziam apenas cinco minutos que a festa tinha começado, mas a música já tocava, e em volume bem alto. Assim que entrou no salão, viu Hinata com várias garotas (e alguns garotos) em volta. Foi até lá cumprimenta-la.

Hinata, parabéns, amiga! ((Só eu acho que esse ",amiga" soa coisa de patricinha ?)) – disse, enquanto a abraçava. Hinata era a melhor amiga de Sakura, daquelas amigas para qualquer momento.

E não houve mais tempo para conversarem. A cada minuto, pelo menos uma pessoa

chegava. Era aquela seqüência 'cumprimenta a aniversariante, da o presente, e vai dançar'.

Sakura foi conversar com Temari e Tenten. Sasuke apenas seguiu-a em silêncio. Sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou olhando para as pessoas dançando, esquecendo as garotas a sua volta, que conversavam alegremente. Entretanto, "apenas por segurança", Sakura deu uma olhadinha para o lado e viu que o namorado observava Ino dançando sozinha, e de vez em quando um sorria para o outro, maliciosamente. (Ele é MEU, sua JABIROCA!)((Não, eu não sei o que é Jabiroca))

"Vem, Sasuke-kun, vamos dançar!" – disse, pegando-o no braço e surpreendendo. Correu com ele até o meio da pista de dança, 'coincidentemente' perto de Ino.

Dançaram muito. Sakura adorava dançar. Quando se dança, todos os problemas

desaparecem num piscar de olhos. Após tocar uma música mais 'quente', se abraçaram. Tocaram os lábios. Depois, as línguas. E, naquele momento único que é um beijo ardente, um turbilhão de pensamentos atingiu-a. Como se a realidade à sua frente mudasse, como se tivesse sido teletransportada, se viu numa rua conhecida. Depois uma bicicleta. Foi empurrada. Um barulho de colisão. Naruto estava no chão, atirado. Depois, estavam na sala de aula. Naruto virou-se e fitou o belo rosto da garota. Sorriram. Ele se aproximava. Cada vez mais perto. 'Sakura-chan... Eu... Eu te...'

Sakura acordou do transe e interrompeu o beijo. Sasuke olhava confuso.

"Sakura... O que houve?"

"Sasuke-kun, me desculpe, mas... Eu..."

"Olhem lá!" – Uma voz desconhecida interrompeu tudo. Todos no salão olhavam para um ponto fixo. Alguns perplexos, outros alegres, outros confusos. A música parou de tocar.

Jazia, na entrada do salão, um rosto muito familiar.

Naruto caminhou firme, silenciosa e vagarosamente. Olhava diretamente para

Sakura. Sakura percebeu, então, que ele vinha em sua direção.

Um passo. Dois passos. Três passos. Olhava decididamente para ela. Quatro passos. Cinco passos. Seis passos. O coração dela batia como um tambor em alta velocidade. Sete passos. Oito Passos. Aquela sensação... Aquele aperto no coração, que tinha sentido o dia todo, estava mais forte do que nunca. Nove passos... Dez.

Todo o lugar parecia ter parado no tempo. Só os dois podiam se mover. Estavam frente a frente. Ele chegava mais perto, devagar. Podia sentir sua respiração. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Parecia que seu coração iria pular para fora do peito.

A intensidade da respiração vinha calma, porém forte e decidida. Sentiu-a uma ultima vez, antes dos macios lábios tocarem sua boca. Houve o primeiro contato entre as línguas, que iniciou um beijo. Aquele beijo fez a temperatura do corpo da garota subir, até ela queimar. Abraçaram-se com força. Tornaram-se um só ser.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aquele foi o melhor beijo da vida de Sakura. Também foi o mais forte, o que mais durou, o que mais foi correspondido. Pararam as línguas ao mesmo tempo, e desencostaram os lábios, lentamente. Afrouxaram o abraço. Ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aquilo acabou, a música voltou a tocar, a Terra voltou a girar. As pessoas agora se reuniam em grupos e fofocavam sobre a cena que acabaram de ver. 'Sakura e Naruto se beijaram!' Sakura acordou do sonho. Tudo estava se embaralhando em sua cabeça.

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan, eu... Eu..."

"NÃO!!" – Ela correu. Não sabia para onde ia, mas corria, corria com toda a força em seus pés. As coisas ao seu redor já não lhe importavam mais, o caminho à sua frente estava embaçado, era só um emaranhado de cores.

Sentimentos que jamais sentira bombardeavam sua cabeça, que doía muito. E ela

correu mais. Não importava porque corria ou do que corria. Até que tropeçou, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Chorou. As lágrimas lhe caiam como chuva dos olhos, borrando a maquiagem.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Já longe dali, o clima da festa era tenso. Naruto e Sasuke se encaravam, um de frente para o outro. Era possível ver a fúria possuindo o Uchiha, e seus olhos mostravam o inferno.

Ficaram ali, se encarando. O tempo passou devagar. Era como se estivessem ali já a uma eternidade. As pessoas à volta temiam pelo que fosse acontecer. A música havia parado novamente. De longe, o DJ reclamou:

"O que é isso, pessoal? Resolvam isso lá fora, depois da festa. Não estraguem o clima do pessoal!"

"Tem razão, eu não vou gastar meu tempo com esse..." – disse Sasuke. Naruto foi caminhando para fora do salão, com a mesma firmeza com que havia entrado. Poucos ouviram Sasuke completar a frase : "... Perdedor."

Poucos também viram Sasuke conversar rapidamente com um grupinho de amigos,

antes de todos saírem do salão, apressados.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto andava pela rua, pensativo. Gastara todas as suas forças para fugir do hospital e ir até a festa de Hinata, com o intuito de se declarar para Sakura. Só para dizer aquela frase... Aquela frase que sempre quis dizer, desde que a viu pela primeira vez. 'Eu te amo...'... 'Eu te amo...', 'Eu te amo...', 'Eu te amo...'... E repetiu, dentro do seu coração: 'Sakura-chan, eu te amo!'. Infelizmente, ele não pode dizer, porque ela fugiu. Isso o deixara confuso. Porque ela fugiu? Não tinham se beijado? O beijo fora perfeito! Naruto pode sentir que ela correspondera com tanto ou até mais amor do que ele.

O loiro foi interrompido de seus devaneios, quando percebeu que bateu com a cabeça no peito de alguém. Olhou para cima, e viu quem era.

"Oh, Chouji! Desculpe, eu estava andando distraído e..." – Interrompeu sua fala, quando percebeu o que ocorria.

Estava completamente cercado. A sua frente, Chouji. Dos lados, Gaara, Lee e Neji.

E, atrás...

"Ora, ora! Veja só o que encontramos aqui! Um passarinho amarelo e laranja!" – E todos os que o cercavam riram. Sasuke manteve sua pose de zombeteiro.

"O que vocês querem?" – Naruto respondeu, olhando à volta.

"Bem, vejamos... Em primeiro lugar, eu não vou com a sua cara. Em segundo lugar, olha só, você SÓ beijou a MINHA namorada! Será que eu não tenho motivos suficientes para querer ter uma pequena conversinha com você ?" – E deu um passo a frente. Os outros também, fechando um círculo perfeito – "Eu vou ser bem direto." – estalou os dedos das mãos – "Quem meche com Uchiha Sasuke..."

Naquele momento, Naruto sentiu uma dor aguda na maçã esquerda do rosto. Caiu

alguns metros adiante. Assim que se levantou, sentiu que todos batiam nele. Chouji tentou dar um soco em suas costas, mas Naruto desviou. Porém, quando se abaixou, Neji e Gaara seguraram-no cada um por um braço.

"Quem diria, o bravo Uzumaki Naruto foi pego!" – Sasuke andou lentamente até o loiro, que se contorcia. Sasuke chegou bem perto dele, e, quando Naruto foi chutar Sasuke, Lee se abaixou e segurou-lhe as pernas.

"O que foi, não consegue se mecher? Que piada, você hein?"

Sasuke pegou um bastão de ferro que estava no chão. Naruto sentiu as três primeiras

batidas. A primeira foi no estômago. A segunda, no peito. A terceira, na cabeça. Depois, tudo escureceu, e ele perdeu a consciência.

"Quem meche com Uchiha Sasuke... Acaba MORTO!"

**[Cap.: 4 – A Festa - Fim**

Obrigado, Filippe – Maraba , pelo review! E, falando nele, obrigado pela crítica e pela idéia.

_Críticas e idéias são sempre bem-vindas, pessoal! Obrigado._


	5. Cap V: A Declaração

bNaruSaku Capítulo 5 – /b

_**Do autor:**_

Por incrível que pareça, eu não parei – nem pretendo parar – de escrever esta fanfic. Não há, infelizmente, justificativa para o enorme erro que cometi ao deixar ela "às moscas"; e pior ainda, não há motivos para a minha enorme estupidez, em ter deixado os leitores da fic sem nenhuma notícia, sem explicações, sem capítulos novos ou novidades; fui, e admito, um irresponsável, para com todos vocês, com a fic, e até comigo mesmo. Só posso lhes pedir minhas eternas e sinceras desculpas, e manter a esperança de que vocês me darão uma chance mais – mesmo sem esta chance, devo continuar a fanfic. Obrigado pela paciência.

**NaruSaku Capítulo 5 – A Declaração**

Era um sábado chuvoso quando Sakura acordou. Já era tarde, quase onze horas da manhã. Ela levantou-se da cama quando percebeu que estava ainda vestindo as roupas da noite anterior.Olhou a janela e viu a chuva forte caindo lá fora. Estava cansada e desanimada.

A noite anterior. Será que aquilo realmente aconteceu?_ (Será que não foi só um sonho?_ _Será que eu não acabei dormindo e perdi a festa? O Naruto aparecendo do nada... Aquele beijo... Como eu posso ter sonhado uma coisa assim? E mesmo assim, aquilo foi surreal demais pra ter acontecido!)_

_(É isso. Não aconteceu. Não pode ter acontecido! Como eu sou estúpida!)_

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos por uma musiquinha familiar. Era seu celular, e percebeu que estava encima da escrivaninha (_Está todo molhado! Que estranho!)._ Atendeu demoradamente, desanimada.

"Alô -.- ?"

"Sakura... Preciso falar com você."

"Eh... Quem fala?"

"É a Hinata!"

"Hinata? Tudo bem com você?" – houve uma pausa na conversa, um abismo de silêncio entre as duas.

"Eu preciso falar com você. Venha aqui em casa." – ela não falava com autoridade, mas parecia muito triste, não de forma melancólica, mas seca, quase raivosa, e Sakura jamais a vira assim.

"Sim... claro..." – Após a confirmação, Hinata desligou o telefone rapidamente.

_(Sobre o que ela quer falar? Hinata está muito estranha...)_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pouco mais de trinta minutos mais tarde, Sakura já estava em frente à casa da amiga. A chuva batia constante em seu guarda-chuva. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Em pouco tempo Hinata surgiu, abrindo a porta. Mas, de repente parece que mudou de idéia e resolveu ficar do lado de fora.

"Não vamos entrar o.o' ?"

"Não... é um assunto rápido" – Os olhos da amiga estavam vermelhos, o cabelo levemente desajeitado, mas como jamais estivera. Falava do mesmo modo como falou ao telefone, uma voz seca, quase ríspida.

"Você não está bem, amiga" – preocupou-se Sakura.

"Eu... eu... é sobre a festa" – parecia estar confusa, talvez não soubesse o que dizer.

"A festa? O que tem a festa ?" – Naquele momento, ela percebeu que saberia se tudo aquilo fora sonho ou realidade.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun gosta de você..." – houve uma pausa e ela pareceu evitar as lágrimas – "Aquele beijo..."

E então aquele antigo aperto voltou ao coração de Sakura. A sensação de que o

coração batia mais forte quando ouvia aquele nome... A mesma sensação que quase explodiu-lhe o peito quando os dois se beijaram... àquela noite.

"... Você gosta dele?" – Hinata perguntou, fracamente, tentando deixar a angústia de lado – "Aquele beijo... Vo-você... Você queria ele?"

"Hinata..." – Aquele assunto também a encomodava. Mas Sakura não queria pensar naquilo. Muito menos conversar sobre. _(Eu simplesmente não posso gostar dele!) – _"Não, eu não queria aquele beijo. Ele não me interessa!"

"Mas você abraçou ele! Não minta pra mim!"

"Eu... Abracei?" – _(Não pode ser!)_

"Você sabia que eu gostava dele..." – as lágrimas caíram deliberadamente pelas maçãs do rosto dela – "Porque você fez isso? Porque?"

"Não, Hinata... Eu..." – (_Eu sou uma idiota! Olha o que eu fiz!)_ Sakura aproximou-se da amiga para consola-la, com muita pena.

"Pensei que você fosse minha amiga... Mas... Agora Naruto-kun está no hospital por sua culpa!"

"Hinata, me desculpe... Mas a culpa não foi minha... O Gaara foi quem..."

"Não seja ridícula! Ainda vai botar a culpa em alguém que não tem nada a ver?! O Sasuke bateu nele por sua culpa!!" – Finalmente, ela explodiu, com muita raiva.

"Hein? Do que você está falando?"

"Como você pode não saber?! Naruto-kun está no hospital fazendo uma cirurgia muito arriscada!!"

"Cirurgia arriscada? Naruto... Sasuke-kun... Não pode ser!" – o namorado tinha chegado àquele nível de violência?

"Vê ? A culpa é toda sua!" – de súbito, Hinata fecha a porta. Agora chorava pesadamente, escorregando lentamente com as costas pela porta, caindo no chão, agonizando por seu amor.

"Hinata! Hinata! Abre a porta, nós precisamos conversar!"

"Saia daqui!" – respondeu, soluçando.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Cirurgia... de alto... risco... ?)

Ainda sob efeito da anestesia, Naruto assistia a neblina embaçada à frente dos olhos tomar forma. Estava num cubículo branco – paredes brancas, cama branca, lençóis brancos...; e daquela brancura, surgiu uma enfermeira, que prontamente cumprimentou-o e saiu correndo do cômodo. O garoto ia tomando consciência de si, do meio e das circunstâncias (Sasuke... Aquele maldito!...).

"Vou dar cabo daquele desgraçado, agora mesmo!" – disse a figura, se sentando, pronto para levantar da cama; entretanto, sentiu dores tão fortes na cabeça e no peito, que despencou na cama novamente. Percebeu que estava todo enfaixado, da cintura para cima exceto os braços.

Neste momento, volta a enfermeira com um médico.

"Desculpe, Uzumaki-san, mas, apesar de a cirurgia ter sido um sucesso, é necessário pelo menos uma semana de repouso, até que seu corpo se acostume."

"Hein? Mas eu não posso ficar todo esse tempo!" – e se lembrou de Sakura. Mais do que qualquer vigança, seu amor por ela pulsava o coração de dúvidas, anseios, felicidades e dores. Ele havia beijado Sakura; e que momento maravilhoso fora aquele!; foi tão à fundo naquele minuto, que já não ouvia o médico e a enfermeira. Não se deu por conta de que já dormia.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura voltara para casa, pois Hinata não quis mais responder nada que dissesse. Agora, quem dava lugar às lagrimas e lamentos era a menina de olhos verdes; encolhida na cama, ao som da chuva lá fora, ela sofria daquele turbilhão de sentimentos – dúvida, pena, arrependimento... a atração indubitável que sentia pelo amado de sua amiga era ao mesmo tempo causa e conseqüência disso (Quem eu amo? Quem eu devo amar? Quem eu NÃO devo amar? A culpa foi mesmo minha por Sasuke-kun ter batido no Naruto...; Eu feri os sentimentos de todos à minha volta, e fui egoísta...).

Ficou ali pensando o dia todo, até concluir que deveria visitar o menino loiro no hospital e dar um basta nisso – pelo bem de todos. Ligou para muitos amigos de Naruto, até conseguir descobrir onde estava internado. Quem encontrou Naruto no chão, todo ensangüentado e desmaiado, foi seu grande amigo Kiba, que se preocupou após ver o ocorrido na festa, indo atrás dele quinze minutos depois.

Sakura foi à pé até o Hikari Hospital. Ela tinha de salvar a si mesma.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Sakura-chan, me dê essa chance, e eu provarei que sou aquele que a fará feliz, para a eternidade..."_

"_Oh, sim, Naruto-kun..."_

"_Sakura-chan, eu..."_

"...Tee amm..." – todo aquele cenário romântico se desfez à sua frente, quando o menino acordou – "Ah, não acredito que vou ter de ficar aqui por uma semana! Isso é tortura chinesa! Meus sonhos vão me matar de ansiedade!"

(Sakura-chan, eu preciso sair daqui, pra dizer o quanto eu te amo...)

E, foi neste momento que a porta foi aberta. Mas que importa se foi aberta!; ele encheu a face de esperança assim que percebeu _quem_ a abriu.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Que saudades!"

"..." – a garota parou na porta, a fita-lo (vou ser rápida, direta; dou um basta neste bobo, e não lhe causarei mais problemas).

"Oooi, Sakura-chan! Não vai nem me dar bom-dia?"

"Naruto... Já são 18:20 ¬¬' "

"Certo, certo... E aí, como você está?"

"Eu..." – (Incisiva e direta, incisiva e direta, incisiva e direta!!) – "...preciso falar algo muito sério com você".

"Algo sério?" – apaixonado, o Uzumaki só pode ver uma possibilidade: (ela também me ama! Estou vivendo um sonho!!).

"Naruto... Eu quero... Eu quero que você..." – (isso! Que ele te esqueça! Para todo o sempre! Ou ele vai se machucar mais...) – "...me..."

"Sakura-chan, você... quer ficar comigo?" – com uma pontada no peito, como se o coração tivesse sido sugado, ele faz a pergunta decisiva, antes que não consiga mais falar. De súbito, com todas as suas energias, o loiro levanta-se da cama, se dirige à amada num só fôlego...

"Sakura... Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo!"

Eles se aproximam, centímetro a centímetro, não resistindo ao olhar a que tanto desejam; agora, podem sentir a respiração um do outro; Sakura pode ouvir as batidas do coração dele, ele as dela; deram as mãos, entrelaçaram os braços em abraço. Numa sincronia de toques, os lábios se vêem e apaixonam, se fundindo no prazer de um beijo – e então, os amantes sentem o mesmo fogo que ardeu na noite anterior.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata estava muito preocupada com seu amado; trazia consigo um sanduíche preparado com todo o carinho (Naruto-kun vai ficar feliz e se curar mais rápido se se alimentar bem...). Levava também flores – as mais belas rosas que pudera encontrar. Com calma, saiu do elevador e se dirigiu até o final do corredor, dobrando à esquerda. No terceiro quarto seguido, de número 412, parou à porta. Abriu-a vagarosamente. Quando viu o que ocorria no quarto, gemeu de dor, o coração quase paralisando; depois, vieram as lágrimas; a desilusão foi forte demais, e o mundo às suas costas fez com que a Hyuuga desabasse.

Ela viu Naruto e Sakura se beijando novamente.

**Cap.: 5 – A Declaração - Fim**

Obrigado a: Psycho Itachi, Looy, Mauricio Gabriel, Miii-chan, Guilherme Botelho, Abidelibob, Filippe – Nakama e JUNI HIKAI, pelos reviews e sugestões!

Quanto ao fato de terem estranhado o Rock Lee do lado do Sasuke: continuem acompanhando e descobrirão o que ocorreu xP


	6. Cap VI: Amor Próprio

**......................Legenda..................**

Narração

_(Pensamento)_

"Fala"

((Comentário do autor))

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Espaço entre uma cena e outra XD

**........................................................**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Do autor:**_

Aqui de baixo

Nós sempre tentamos

Alcançar o mais alto ponto

Onde a polpa doce das idéias

Já vem pronta ao deleite...

Muito mais belo é

Cultivar o fruto fraco.

Até mesmo a idéia mais amarga

Se bem plantada, regada,

Posta a fresco ar, pode

Dar-te a mais bela árvore

Dos mais poderosos sabores.

A dúvida, a tentativa, o erro e a persistência

Superarão o talento, a força e inspiração.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, pessoal, mandem reviews , onegai \o

OBS.: Vou manter a legenda no topo dos capítulos sempre, a partir de agora.

**[****Cap.: 6 – Amor próprio ]**

Todo o seu corpo tremia, e, silenciosamente, as lágrimas escorregavam para molhar as maçãs coradas.

As mais belas rosas que já vira caiam sozinhas ao chão, e o carinhoso sanduíche que havia feito, ela podia sentir despedaçar no mesmo tempo do coração.

O corpo de Hinata havia paralisado desde o momento da entrada do quarto 412. Não que assim quisesse a garota, mas a cena que via ali a prendia, trazia memórias obscuras, desabava as já frágeis colunas da lógica que buscou construir havia algumas horas. O choque da festa se repetia e, já nua dos presentes, vagarosamente caia de joelhos para o chão; o coração parado, doente, cansado; a respiração ofegante, difícil. O que Hyuuga Hinata ali presenciava era inaceitável.

Via sua melhor amiga e o amor de sua vida beijando-se, fervorosamente. Novamente.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naquele hospital, cercado do branco mais puro, Sakura rendia-se à misteriosa força que a unia ao outro. Já não pensava por si mesma: só podia ouvir o balanço da voz corajosa e amável – 'Sakura... Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo!'. A frase repetia-se em sua cabeça, cada vez mais forte, assim como o abraço daqueles dois.

O mundo havia parado novamente para que Naruto e ela vivessem a mais bela das emoções, juntos... E ali, naquele espaço-tempo reservado somente ao casal, podiam abraçar-se e beijar-se sem medo... Ninguém iria vê-los ou ouvi-los, assim parecia. E durou uma eternidade, aquele momento. Foi tão bom e tão longo, como se tivessem continuado e terminado de transmitir todas as sensações que não puderam naquela festa.

Ao ouvir um som de embrulho de papel caindo no chão, eles vagarosamente se separaram. Tanto ela quanto ele sorriam – sorriam por dentro, sorriam mais ainda por fora. E admiraram um ao outro, enfeitiçados em sua beleza recíproca...

Até ouvirem o som de choro, tão fortemente melancólico, que pôde quebrar a força mística entre ambos. E, quando olharam para a direção daquela reclamação amarga e molhada em forma de som, viram uma garota caída ao chão, paralisada em seu olhar, tão fundo, tão pesado, tão decepcionado, tão triste, tão fraco...

"Hi...Hinata!" – Numa voz tremida e de pouco volume, Sakura expressou sua

surpresa, e milhares de imagens, vozes e situações rodopiaram na mente. _('Você gosta dele?'; 'Não, eu não queria aquele beijo. Ele não me interessa!'; 'Não seja ridícula!'; 'A culpa é toda sua!')._ O coração dela começava a doer, angustiado e arrependido...

Estava, acima de tudo, traindo a confiança de sua melhor amiga. Como ela podia ter feito isso? Porque não resistiu? _(Por que?!)_ E agora não sabia como reagir. Que faria? _(Não posso só ficar olhando ela sofrer... Tenho que pedir desculpas!)_

"Hinata... Me desculpa, isso... Eu não quis..." – Ela ia se aproximando da outra, querendo pegar em suas mãos, acalma-la, consola-la...

"Eu...** Eu me odeio!!!**" – E, naquele berro, a Hyuuga se ergue e corre. Corre para fugir de tudo aquilo, toda aquela dor.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No corredor, escondido atrás da porta aberta para trás, Sasuke ouvia tudo aquilo – aquelas pessoas confusas e sentimentais, Hinata chorando, Sakura balbuciando algo, e alguém mais... em silêncio. O Uchiha não entendia o que estava acontecendo, só tinha certeza de como aquele ambiente emotivo o enojava. Ele seguira a namorada desde a mesma ter saído de sua casa até a da amiga. Escondido, viu as duas brigarem, mas, sem ter ouvido nada, ficou extremamente confuso. Ele sabia, porém, como Hinata amava seu inimigo. 'Porque não usar isso contra ele?' – pensou, quando Sakura foi embora, aparentemente triste.

Assim, ele ficou à espreita, esperando que Hinata saísse de sua casa, não mais seguindo a outra. Ela estava completamente abatida, e sem hesitar, Sasuke foi atrás dela. Assim que percebeu que ela se dirigia ao hospital, um nome veio a sua cabeça: "Naruto". _(Ora, que interessante... Parece que ele não morreu... Bem como eu esperava. Então a estúpida Hyuuga vai me servir para algo!)_

Agora ele estava ali, escondido, sem saber o que se passava no quarto hospitalar. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, ele é tirado de seus devaneios, ao ouvir alguém _sair_ dali de dentro. Era a estupidazinha, chorando. Ele ria por dentro, satisfeito com seu estado. A garota correu para as escadas e se foi embora daquele lugar. Sasuke já espiava com a cabeça para fora da porta.

Subitamente, Sakura também aparece para fora do quarto, e ele, tomado de espanto, esconde-se rapidamente. _(Ela não me viu, não viu... Não pode ter me visto!)_... E não viu. Ela simplesmente percebeu que a amiga tinha corrido tão rápido, que jamais a alcançaria. Hinata era do clube de atletismo. Então ele ouviu os passos da namorada voltando para o quarto. Certamente iria dizer algo. E alguém iria responder. Tinha certeza que esse alguém era Uzumaki Naruto.

"E agora... O que eu vou fazer? Eu trai ela! A amiga que eu mais amo..."

"Sakura-chan, já a muito tempo eu conhecia os sentimentos da Hinata por mim. Mas uma hora ou outra, ela ia ter que entender que não é com ela que eu quero ficar. Muitos outros garotos estão interessados nela..."

"... Mas ela só amou uma pessoa na vida. Foi você, Naruto!"

"O amor só funciona quando vem dos dois lados, como é conosco, Sakura-chan. Quando nós nos beijamos, eu vi isso."

"Naruto, me desculpe, mas... Eu não posso fazer isso com a minha amiga. Não vai haver nada entre nós. Eu vou continuar com o Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke? Depois de tudo o que ele fez, como você pode querer ficar com o Sasuke?! Eu estou assim porque ele e os puxa-sacos dele brigaram comigo! Eram uns sete idiotas me espancando, tudo porque eu te beijei! Como você pode..."

Sasuke teve muita vontade de rir, naquele momento. _(São os três patetas, por deus! Se eu não sair daqui, vou acabar aparecendo para os dois, só pra rir da cara deles!)_ Depois de ouvir toda aquela conversa e tirar suas conclusões, já sabia que peças de xadrez ia mover. _(Darei um xeque-mate nisso usando só um peão!)_

Aproveitando uma forte brisa que vinha da janela do corredor, empurrou a porta para fecha-la, com toda a força; e saiu correndo, mais alegre do que nunca, para buscar o seu _peão_. _(Esse jogo só está começando, e já estou me divertindo tanto...!)_

No quarto, por uma fração de segundo, Sakura sentiu no ar um aroma conhecido. _(Sasuke-kun? Não... Não pode ser. Isso só pode ser a saudade que estou sentindo dele... Sim, saudades...)_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata olhava para as belas ondas do mar. O mar... A coisa que ela mais temia. Ela se lembra dos vários convites para entrar no clube de natação, todos recusados... Por algum motivo, tinha um medo terrível de entrar no mar, em piscinas, até mesmo em termas.

E era sobre 'medo' que Hinata pensava. Por toda a vida, ela fora ridícula. Sempre foi uma fraca que fugia de todas as dificuldades com lágrimas nos olhos, exatamente como fizera agora a pouco. Agora, nesta praia vazia, o vento frio da estação cortando-lhe os lábios e esfriando o rosto, refletia a falha que ela foi na vida das outras pessoas. A verdade é que ela nasceu para atrapalhar todos a sua volta. Atrapalhava sua melhor amiga, Sakura, atrapalhava o odioso Uchiha Sasuke, e atrapalhava... Naruto. Até o homem que ela amava tinha seu caminho interrompido por ela. O mar, como sempre, chamava por ela... ele dizia 'Venha, eu levarei sua alma para um lugar sem dor', 'Você nunca mais sentirá medo, nunca mais se sentirá um empecilho... Apenas venha até mim, e deixe-me leva-la até o fundo...'

Hinata dava um passo de cada vez, mas ainda estava longe da água. Cada avanço, uma vitória, uma proximidade do fim de tudo aquilo. Ela estava indo, vencendo um medo pela primeira vez. O frio lhe tomava conta da espinha, o casaco se tornava inútil. As ondas iam para frente e para trás, indicando a direção do céu. Enquanto se movia, ela lembrava de todos os momentos de sua vida dos quais jamais lembraria novamente. Como ela via, desde o começo do ano, os olhares completamente apaixonados de Naruto para Sakura, e como enganava a si mesma, dizendo 'Não, não há nada entre eles', 'Naruto-kun vai me amar se eu continuar amando-o'... Que estupidez, a sua! Quanto amor jogado fora! Sempre que os dois podiam ficar juntos, lá estava ela, 'segurando vela' pensando em si mesma, cega. Jamais levou em consideração os sentimentos de seu amado. Era exatamente igual a Uchiha Sasuke, no fim das contas.

Era o último passo. Ela iria se molhar, e já podia sentir o mar congelando sua alma.

"Ei, você vai pegar um resfriado!"

Ao seu lado, surge quem ela pensava naquele momento.

"Finalmente te achei. E parece que foi bem a tempo." – Ele pôs-se ao lado da garota, que parara de ir em direção a sua fobia.

"Uchiha..."

"Shhh... Ouça o mar falar." – Ele sorria um olhar sereno, aparentemente maravilhado com a beleza da água. Hinata surpreendeu-se com a forma de falar dele. Não estava áspero como sempre. Estava leve. Agradável.

"Eu não sei o que você planejava fazer aqui, mas... Não faça isso." – sem olhar para ela, sua voz a encheu de uma paz que jamais sentira antes.

"Você é uma pessoa muito boa, sabia?" – e fitou-a com um sorriso que esquentou seu corpo e fez esquecer as emoções de antes. Ela era toda ouvidos.

"Qualquer um percebe como você é amorosa com todos. O modo como ama o Uzumaki..." – A garota estremeceu, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu ao Naruto por causa daquele idiota, mas não... No fundo ela sabia, também aquilo era culpa só dela! Era ela a idiota!

"...Eu invejo aquele cara." – Ele olhava para o céu, ainda sorrindo aquele sorriso jamais visto antes.

"Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa. Ninguém jamais vai te amar, se você for assim, amiga de todos."

"O que... O que você quer..." – ela somente esboçava a frase com a boca, perdendo-se nas hipnotizantes palavras do garoto.

"Sabe porque nenhum garoto jamais amará suas amigas?" – Sasuke fixava um olhar carinhoso a ela.

"Porque nós temos medo de perder nossas amigas. Naruto jamais ficará com você, se for só amiga dele."

"Não se odeie. Lute por ele." – Paralisada, Hinata absorvia tudo o que o outro falava _(ele está certo! Naruto-kun... Eu tenho que lutar por ele!)_

"Mas você não vai vencer se lutar sozinha!" – com um sorriso amigável, ele volta um pouco para trás e senta-se no chão de areia.

"Eu e você somos tão diferentes! Você ama a todos acima de si mesma, a ponto de deixar sua melhor amiga roubar seu amado. Já eu, não. Eu me amo. Só há uma pessoa que está acima de mim: Haruno Sakura. Eu sei que ela me ama, e que isto que está acontecendo é só uma aventura dela. Essas crises de casal tem de acontecer, uma hora ou outra."

"Se... ama..." – podia enfim compreender tudo...

"Mas eu sei que você não é fraca. É por isso que eu vim aqui, hoje, lhe oferecer um novo começo. Nós dois, juntos, iremos transpor as barreiras dos nossos corações. Juntos, você e eu, vamos conquistar aqueles que amamos. Não posso desistir daquela que amo. Não deixarei você, uma pessoa tão amável, desistir também."

"Vou deixar você pensar nisso." – Ele se levanta num pulo silencioso, limpando a roupa suja de areia.

"Vamos separar aquele casal falso. Vamos fazer eles perceberem que o que sentem não é amor, é desejo. Não seremos só amiguinhos deles."

"Por isso, não se culpe por nada que tenha acontecido. Me ligue quando tiver decidido se unir a mim, e lutar pelo seu amor." – Com um aceno e um sorriso amigo, ele vai embora.

Hinata fica ali, olhando aquele outro Sasuke desparecer na vista. O que ele disse era a completa verdade. Ela não era fraca. Ela não podia entregar Naruto para Sakura. _(Eu vou lutar pelo meu amor!)_

**[Cap.: 6 – Amor Próprio – Fim]**

É isso aí, pessoas, eu consegui escrever! XD

Muito obrigado pelos reviews, **JiraiyaEroSenniN** e **di-lua**, espero que vocês continuem a acompanhar a fic, e possam me dar sugestões \o

Bem, eu preciso de idéias pro próximo capítulo. Eu realmente preciso XD

Até.


End file.
